


Pull the Stars from the Sky

by Picjanne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picjanne/pseuds/Picjanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el otoño del 2000, y para ayudarlo después de que su carrera militar ha terminado debido a una lesión, la hermana de John Watson, Harriet, le consigue un trabajo como manager de gira por Estados Unidos de la estrella en ascenso de la escena industrial y <i>enfant terrible</i> Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock no ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de rehabilitación y hay un montón de dudas en cuanto a si es serio acerca de su recuperación. Además, la industria musical está temblando por el lío de Napster. Todo lo que John tiene que hacer es mantener el dinero entrando y asegurar que su estrella no arruine las cosas. Después del ejército, eso debería de ser fácil, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave This Wheel Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pull the Stars from the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378901) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> Primero quiero darle las gracias a [roane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane) por permitirme traducir su trabajo al español. Muchos estarán de acuerdo en que ha escrito una historia maravillosa y al menos tengo el gusto de compartirlo con más gente.
> 
> También gracias a Mara por su infinita paciencia con las correcciones y por su ayuda a neutralizar el español para hacerlo carente de modismos locales aunque bien puede haber alguno que se haya escapado. Habrán palabras que no fueron traducidas al español será porque su significado es clave para la historia, porque no existe una traducción literal o adecuada para ella, porque es un modismo o expresión que puede mantenerse así y es completamente entendible. Pueden consultar mi perfil sobre información acerca del rating y las advertencias.

  
_**Nominado al Grammy en rehabilitación**_  
  
 _El músico Sherlock Holmes ha entrado a un centro de rehabilitación residencial para el abuso de drogas.  
  
Holmes, de 23, voluntariamente ingresó a una instalación no revelada el miércoles después de una informada sobredosis en un hotel en Londres._ _  
  
El músico, mejor conocido por combinar sensibilidades clásicas con metal industrial, fue nominado en 1999 para el premio Grammy al Mejor Nuevo Artista. Holmes ha completado recientemente varias fechas de su gira europea y estaba programado para comenzar una gira por Estados Unidos en Octubre. No hubo ni una palabra sobre aplazamientos o cancelaciones._ _  
  
“Sherlock es un hombre listo que ha decidido que le espera una vida más plena sin las drogas. Él ha decidido buscar asistencia profesional y se ha comprometido a viajar por un camino más saludable con el apoyo de su familia, amigos y fans,” dijo Emma Hudson, la manager de Holmes. Holmes, quién perdió el Grammy por su colega recién llegado Lauryn Hill, llegó a los titulares por sus comentarios mordaces sobre sus compañeros nominados al Grammy, particularmente los Backstreet Boys._ _  
  
\- Noticias de entretenimiento ABC, Agosto 3, 2000_

 

  
Sherlock Holmes estaba en el infierno. Por lo que podía decir, el infierno era aburrido, abrumador, y lleno con una cadena sin fin de irritantes. Las enfermeras lo seguían cada vez que él dejaba una habitación. Otros reclusos lo miraban, hablando consigo mismos. Hablando de él, pensó algunas veces. Sabía en algún nivel que no era nada más que paranoia común, solo otro síntoma de los químicos dejando su cuerpo, del equilibrio tratando de reajustarse a sí mismo. No le hacía para nada menos inclinado a querer estrangular a todos en la sala.  
  
Escondido, en  _Nebraska_ . Mycroft había querido enviarlo a un lugar más elegante, pero Ema dijo que no. Ella quiso a Sherlock fuera el ojo público, y por lo que, en gran parte al menos, él estuvo agradecido. Esta era posiblemente la experiencia más humillante de su vida.  
  
La psicoterapia era lo peor. No. Eso no era verdad. La terapia de grupo era lo peor.  
  
“Sherlock, ¿por qué no nos dices por qué estás aquí?” El líder del grupo ─ ¿Steve? ¿Scott? irrelevante─ preguntó. Pálido, rubio cenizo con un complejo de mesías. Perdió a un hermano  ─más probablemente una hermana─ por la heroína, ahora quería salvar al mundo.  
  
Sherlock se sentó de nuevo en la incómoda silla de plástico cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. Estaba muy consciente de que era una postura de protección. “¿En lugar de algún sitio en California?” Humor, también un gesto protector.  
  
Steve/Scott sonrió como si Sherlock hubiera sido original. “Si, pero específicamente, ¿por qué escogiste la rehabilitación?”  
  
Esto era parte del proceso. Había leído bastante acerca de eso. Se suponía que tenía que admitir que tenía un problema. Apretó los dientes. “Cocaína. Inyectada. Tuve una sobredosis.”  
  
Steve/Scott asintió. “¿Y eso hizo que quisieras parar?”  
  
Sherlock miró alrededor de la sala antes de responder. Era un grupo pequeño, cuatro personas. Incluso después de dos días él podía recitar sus historias: dos alcohólicos (uno de ellos catatónico, honestamente ¿qué pensaron que  _él_ iba a sacar de la terapia?), una adicta a la heroína (quién iba a recaer el día que fuera dada de alta), y un adicto a las prescripciones (pensó que quizá Oxicodona, pero no podía decir con seguridad). Y él. “No. He tenido sobredosis antes”  
  
“¿Entonces qué?”  
  
Era tan…  _ordinario_ y tedioso. “Estaba aburrido. Necesitaba  _estímulo_ o mi cerebro se pudría. La cocaína… lo arregló.”  
  
“¿Y?”  
  
“Dejó de funcionar.” Eso era una parte de ello, pero no todo. Para esa última noche en Londres, él ya no estaba consumiendo cocaína. Ella lo estaba consumiendo a él. En lugar de concentrarle, la falta de ella hacía de la concentración algo imposible. Su mente ya no le pertenecía más. Y eso era inaceptable.  
  
Después de eso, permaneció en silencio en el grupo.  
  
No como si importara demasiado. Todavía quedaba la psicoterapia individual. Al principio trató de quedarse en silencio por los cincuenta minutos enteros, pero la presión de hablar era demasiada como para que él la manejara. Él se burló de la terapista. La analizó. Picó y empujó y trató de encontrar toda manera imaginable de hacerla reaccionar a él.  
  
Ella era buena. Le concedía eso. No importaba que tan mordaz fuera, ella nunca picó el anzuelo. Ella regresaba todas sus preguntas hacía él y después esperaba mientras se rehusaba a contestar. En poco, los encuentros de peleas verbales fueron lo más destacado de sus días.  
  
Pero el aburrimiento, dios _ mío_, el aburrimiento. Dado que él había estado tomando substancias para escapar del hastío, esto era, Sherlock sintió, no el mejor escenario para él. Todos a su alrededor parecían esperar. Esperar por el siguiente grupo, esperar para ir a casa, esperar para anotar de nuevo. Algunos de ellos, esperando a morir. Podía leer eso en sus caras, en su lenguaje corporal. Supuso que él también estaba esperando. Por lo que sea que viniera después.  
  
Fue más fácil cuando dejaron que Mycroft le enviara su violín. Había sido su primer instrumento (de muchos), y seguía siendo el único con el que más se sentía en casa. No solo le dio a su mente algo que hacer, si no que proporcionaba una excelente molestia para los demás. El alcohólico esquizofrénico de terapia grupal, un hombre de cabello negro, complexión delgada y ojos inquietos, lo miraba atentamente cada vez que él tocaba. No era poco atractivo, y Sherlock estaba tan jodidamente _ aburrido_.  
  
Un día, se detuvo en medio de la Partita No. 2 de Bach y sonrió hacia él. Era la sonrisa que reservaba para cualquiera que él quisiera especialmente encantar. “¿Te gusta Bach entonces?”  
  
Ninguna respuesta. El hombre de cabello negro parpadeó.  
  
“¿O es solo el violín en general?”  
  
Una mirada fija silenciosa.  
  
Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente, “¿O soy  _yo_?”  
  
“Sherlock.” Uno de los porteros se acercó. “Por favor, no molestes a Rich. Vamos. ¿Por qué no vienes a la estancia a tocar? Estoy seguro de que los demás amarían escucharlo.” Rich, ese era su nombre. Se permitió ser llevado hacia la sala, pero se volvió hacía el hombre silencioso sentado en el banco.  
  
Era un desafío, un rompecabezas que resolver. Sherlock trató de entablar una conversación con él. Nada. Por su parte, Rich usualmente solo respondía con miradas. Lo que habría sido aburrido, excepto que Sherlock se encontró intentando pensar en maneras de hacerle hablar.  
  
  
John Watson estaba en la cama equivocada. Era muy suave, la posición estaba mal. El techo estaba mal. Estaba recostando en un ángulo hacía arriba. Barandillas a cada lado. Confundido, sus pensamientos no estaban del todo al alcance. No fue hasta que luchó para sentarse que todo regresó. El dolor estalló en su hombro izquierdo haciéndole jadear. Todo dolía, el dolor se concentraba con una luz quebradiza y aguda en su hombro y en su rodilla derecha. _ Fast-rope* fuera del Chinook, botas golpeando la tierra del alba. Techos de estaño volando de las barricadas del campamento de los ‘West Side Boys’ en el helicóptero descendente.  Gritos. Confusión. El enemigo estaba medio dormido y todavía ebrio por la noche anterior. Debería ser fácil._  
  
“Shh, solo relájese, Capitán. Está en un hospital.”  
  
John permitió ser empujado de nuevo a la cama de su hombro no herido. Trató de concentrarse en la voz. Había un hombre ahí con bata de enfermero usando una etiqueta con su nombre que decía “Bill M.” Abrió su boca para hablar pero salió un gruñido. Bill M. le pasó un vaso con agua con una pajilla doblada. Tomó un sorbo –tibio, ligeramente amargo- e intentó de nuevo. “¿Qué sucedió? ¿Los rehenes?” Su voz era rasposa y casi irreconocible para sus propios oídos.  
  
Bill sonrió. “Misión cumplida, señor. Los siete pudieron salir sanos y salvos. Usted es un maldito héroe, Capitán Watson.”  
  
John se relajó contra la cama. La operación ‘Muerte Segura’ (como apodo dejó mucho que desear) no había ido tan mal después de todo. Excepto. “¿Qué tan mal?”  
  
“Logrará una recuperación completa, señor”  
  
John movió su mano vagamente. “No yo. El escuadrón D. ¿Qué tan mal?”  
  
La sonrisa del enfermero se suavizó cerca de los bordes y luego se desvaneció. “Un muerto en combate.*”  
  
“¿Quién?” Pero él ya sabía, podía ver la sangre derramándose debajo de sus manos. Era la última cosa que recordaba.  
  
“Cullen, señor.”  
  
Los labios de John se apretaron dibujándose hacía abajo en las esquinas. “¿Heridos?”  
  
“Tres heridos, incluyéndolo a usted. Se llevó la peor parte, Capitán. Metralla a su rodilla derecha, una ronda a través de su hombro izquierdo. Apenas rozó el pulmón pero tuvo suerte. Debería de ir a casa en unas semanas.”  
  
Casa. Eso debió de sonar como buenas noticias pero no lo eran. “¿Me están enviando de regreso a Inglaterra para recuperarme?”  
  
El rostro del enfermero le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Le estaban enviando de vuelta a Inglaterra para pudrirse.  
  
John cerró sus ojos.  
  
  
“Johnny, ¿Por qué estás siquiera discutiendo sobre esto? Eres mi hermano, por supuesto que vienes a casa conmigo.”  
  
John suspiró y se movió en una de las espantosas sillas de visitantes. Estaba contento de estar fuera de su habitación, pero a este punto, estaría mucho mejor solo en el atrio de los visitantes. La lluvia caía por las paredes de cristales, el mundo de tornaba marrón conforme llegaba el otoño. Su rodilla dolía, signos de qué podría esperar más adelante. Ya estaba cansando de caminar con un bastón. Planeó deshacerse de él tan pronto como fuera posible. “Harry, es realmente amable de tu parte ofrecerte pero tu y yo sabemos que nos volveríamos locos el uno al otro”  
  
“No quise decir para siempre, idiota.” Ella lucía inteligente como siempre: traje a la medida y cabello rubio fresa con un corte que John apostaba que vendría costando cerca de una semana de su paga. “Solo ven a quedarte conmigo hasta que averigües que es lo que sigue.” Ella levantó la vista hacía él a través de un marco de mechones estilizados como alambres. “¿Qué más estás planeando hacer?”  
  
Él frotó sus manos sobre su cabello haciendo una mueca. “Tendré mi pensión para empezar. Tengo un poco reservado. Puedo encontrar algo.”  
  
“John.” Su voz fue suave y él no quiso mirar hacía ella. Supo que vería lástima en sus ojos y ya había visto más de lo necesario de aquello en las últimas semanas. “Esta bien, ¿sabes? Sé que esto no es lo que planeaste, no es lo que tu querías.”  
  
“No, cállate, cállate.” John cubrió su rostro con sus manos por un momento. “No _ morí_ ahí afuera, joder. Pude haberlo hecho. No lo hice.”  
  
“No tienes ni la más mínima idea, ¿verdad? ¿Qué-“  
  
John se sentó muy quieto, solo respirando. “Harry. Cállate, joder, y escucha.” John bajó sus manos y se volvió para mirar hacia ella. “Solo voy a decir esto una vez. Un hombre murió porque no pude mantener mi mierda en orden lo suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida. Yo regresé. Él no. Y no sientas lástima por mi tampoco, joder. Estoy _ aqu_. Completo.” Se detuvo. “Necesito hacer algo con eso. Algo que valga la pena. Solo… Solo no sé qué.”  
  
Ella tomó su mano y él luchó exitosamente contra la urgencia de retirarla. “Entonces ven a casa conmigo hasta que puedas averiguarlo. Sé que le dijiste al Ministerio de Defensa que querías algo de tiempo. Tómalo. Tengo la habitación de invitados. Por favor.”  
  
John suspiró. “Soy un horrible invitado.”  
  
“¿Y?”  
  
“Dejaré vello en tu lavabo.”  
  
Harry sonrió. “Clara ya lo ha hecho.”  
  
“Espera, ella. ¿Qué?”  
  
“Rasurándose las piernas. En el lavabo.”  
  
John tragó repentinamente golpeado por la imagen mental de largas piernas arqueadas sobre baldosa de cerámica y esta no era realmente la forma en la que debería de estar pensando acerca de la expareja de su hermana. Solo empeoró cuando Harry se río. “Lo sabía. Sabía que te gustaba.”  
  
“Cállate. He estado encerrado aquí por cuatro semanas. Ten un poco de jodida compasión, ¿quieres?” John sacudió su cabeza una vez bruscamente para desalojar la imagen.  
  
“Así que esta decidido entonces. Vienes a quedarte conmigo.”  
  
“Si, de acuerdo,” cedió. “Pero solo por un tiempo. No demasiado largo como para hacer querer matarte.” Harry apretó su mano, lo cual era lo más demostrativa que se podía poner.  
  
“¿Con tu entrenamiento? No creas que no me voy a tomar esa amenaza en serio.”  
  
Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y por unos minutos, John pensó que podría ver un atisbo de un futuro de nuevo.  


  
  
Su terapista lo llamaba ‘reunión familiar’. Sherlock lo llamaba pesadilla. Mycroft se sentó en el consultorio de la terapista frente a él con toda su gloria de traje de tres piezas y completamente abotonado. Apenas treinta y se vestía como el abuelo de alguien. Las comisuras de su boca estaban aladas hacia abajo claramente, y Sherlock podía leer resentimiento en cada ángulo de su cara y sus hombros.  
  
“De verdad no veo porque esto es necesario,” dijo Sherlock tan pronto como la doctora se sentó.  
  
La Dra. Schultz dejó su expediente (el expediente de Sherlock) en la mesa junto a ella y sonrió. “Ya pasamos por esto, Sherlock. Uno de los factores más importantes en tu éxito después de dejarnos es el nivel de apoyo que recibas de tu familia y amigos.” Ella miró hacia Mycroft incluyéndolo en sus comentarios. “Tu hermano quiere ser parte de tu recuperación. Es importante que intentes dejarlo.”  
  
“Oh, por favor. Él no quiere ser parte de mi ‘recuperación’. Solo quiere que el problema desaparezca. El problema, claro, siendo yo.”  
  
“Sherlock.” Dios, esa empalagosa y suave voz. Sherlock la odiaba. Tan  _razonable_. Tan _ calmada_. “Estamos preocupados por ti. Mami ha estado solo enferma desde que has estado aquí.”  
  
Sherlock estaba al borde de decir algo grosero cuando la Dra. Schultz dijo, “Sherlock, ¿por qué no le dices a Mycroft lo que me mencionaste acerca de porque estabas consumiendo?”  
  
Sherlock cruzó sus brazos. “Demasiado para la confidencialidad médico-paciente.”  
  
“Sherlock, te estás comportando como un niño.” Aha, ahí estaba el Mycroft que había estado esperando. “Por el amor de dios. Solo queremos que te mejores.”  
  
Sherlock rodó sus ojos. “Solo quieres mantenerte al margen de los periódicos. ¿Cuál es el problema, Mycroft? ¿Preocupado de que tu pequeño hermano con mala fama te cueste tu control de seguridad?”  
  
Mycroft miró hacia la Dra. Schultz con una expresión que claramente decía ‘Ves con lo que estamos tratando aquí.’ En lugar de unirse a él, la Dra. Schutlz murmuró, “Sherlock, ¿por qué no le dices a tu hermano que es lo que necesitas de él?”  
  
“Nada. Él puede gobernar el mundo sin mi ayuda.” Sherlock le mostró a Mycroft un destello de dientes más que una sonrisa. “Y yo puedo joder a mi manera a través de él sin su ayuda.”  
  
“Honestamente, Sherlock. Esto, ¿de nuevo? A ninguno de nosotros nos interesa a quién te llevas a tu cama. Nosotros solo queremos que seas un poco más  _discreto_ al respecto-“  
  
“De closet, querrás decir.”  
  
Mycroft tenía su rostro remilgado de regreso. “Esa es una palabra un poco fea pero-“  
  
La Dra. Schultz interrumpió. “Mycroft. Deja a Sherlock terminar. Sherlock, ¿sientes que tu familia desaprueba tu orientación sexual?”  
  
Sherlock rodó los ojos. “Claro que lo hacen. Y mi elección de profesión.”  
  
“¿Y eso fue por lo que empezaste a usar drogas?”  
  
Él le fulminó con la mirada. “Sabe que no lo fue. La cocaína me ayudaba a pensar, me ayudaba a crear.” Mycroft chasqueó la lengua y Sherlock dirigió la mirada fulminante hacia él. Ellos cavaron hoyos el uno al otro por un momento silencioso, después Sherlock continuó, “Y entonces ya no lo hizo. Así que decidí detenerme.”  
  
“¿Y no crees que tu familia pueda hacer algo para ayudarte una vez que salgas de aquí?” Preguntó la Dra. Schultz.  
  
Manteniendo sus ojos sobre Mycroft, Sherlock dijo, “Ellos pueden quedarse fuera de mi jodido camino.”  
  
“Bueno,” Mycroft dijo levantándose sobre sus pies. “Dra. Schutlz, muchas gracias por invitarme. Siento mucho si esta reunión no fue tan útil como usted tenía esperado.” La Dra. Schutlz se paró también. Sherlock se quedó en donde estaba.  
  
“Estoy segura de que Sherlock seguirá en contacto, Sr. Holmes.”  
  
“Si.” La mirada que él le dio a Sherlock claramente decía ‘Lo dudo’. “Sherlock, por favor, cuídate. Mami  si se preocupa.” Sherlock le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a Mycroft irse.  


 

  
 _Olor a cordita y clorofila y a metal de la sangre. Amanecer carmesí/selva oliva. Radio-tiroteo-crepitación. Hombre caído, hombre caído. Dios, es Cullen. Agacharse. Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo. Rostro pálido y quieto ya. Maldita sea. Quitar blindaje. Encontrar punto de presión. Detener sangrado.  
  
Árboles alrededor quejándose, pedazos de corteza cortando su cara. Tener que moverse. Tambalearse-cargar. Fuera de la línea de fuego. Tropezar. Pierna adormecida. ¿Qué?_ _  
  
Sangre en todas partes. Sangrando demasiado, desangrándose. John lucha por lograr una posición en cuclillas recompensado con  un grito en su rodilla derecha. Descansa sobre su rodilla izquierda, pone todo su peso sobre la herida en el pecho frente a él._ _  
  
Nada más. Una explosión de dolor. Negro._ _  
  
Salir de la oscuridad. “¿Capitán? Quédese conmigo. Vamos, bastardo. Míreme.”_ _  
  
Más distante, urgente. “¿Dónde está el jodido_ helicóptero _?”  
  
Dolor en todas partes._ _  
_

_  
_  
  
John despertó sobresaltado de un sueño interrumpido, el movimiento haciéndole apretar los dientes contrarrestando el dolor de su rodilla. Estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado, y con otra semana o dos de fisioterapia esperaba que el dolor se fuera completamente. No importaba, por supuesto. Un simple pedazo de metralla ya le había costado todo por lo que había trabajado, diez años de su vida ahora inútiles. Sacó sus piernas cerca del borde de su estrecha cama, mirando la hora. No como si importara. No como si tuviera algún sitio donde tuviera de estar.  
  
Se frotó su cara sintiendo el rastro de una barba de tres días. 4:30 a.m. Demasiado temprano para levantarse. Si se duchaba ahora despertaría a Harry. Se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama del cuarto de invitados de su hermana con un brazo cruzando su frente.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el tatuaje sobre lo alto de su brazo, Excalibur envuelta en llamas con las palabras “Quién arriesga gana” entintadas debajo. Volvió su rostro.  
  
No podía quedarse con Harry por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba sostenerse en sus propios pies, encontrar un trabajo, ir al colegio, algo. Veintiocho años y la carrera que él había querido más que nada estaba terminada.  
  
Pero estaba vivo. Si hubiera sido un poco más rápido, si el francotirador hubiera sido un poco más lento para jalar del gatillo, Cullen quizá seguiría vivo. Cullen, quién tenía una esposa y dos niños ahí afuera en algún lado, una  _razón_ para dejar el servicio, una razón para volver a casa.  
  
 _Joder_. John se empujó fuera de la cama con mucho más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Se puso el par más cercano de pantalones y una camiseta. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera pero no podía soportar estar recostado ahí más. Le haría bien a su rodilla ir por una caminata de todas formas.  
  
Y si era realmente afortunado, quizá alguien trataría de robarle. Golpear algo sonaba justo como lo que recetaba el doctor.  
  
  


  
Tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad, Sherlock logró hacerse con una llamada hacia la única persona que pensó podría ayudar. “Greg. No tienes idea de cuan aburrido es aquí.”  
  
“Hola para ti también, sunshine. ¿Cómo te sientes?”  
  
“Aburrido. Estoy tan cansado de hablar sobre drogas que no quiero mirar ni un gramo de nada de nuevo.”  
  
Greg río. “Bueno, supongo que esa es una forma de dejarlo.”  
  
“En serio, Greg. Por favor dime que las cosas se ven bien para la gira.” Sherlock se sentó en una de las horribles sillas de plástico y se recargó contra la pared.  
  
“Sobre eso…” Greg se pausó por un poco de mucho tiempo. “Sherlock, la gerencia me quiere fuera.”  
  
“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” Se puso de pie. Su voz llegó un poco demasiado lejos ganándose una mirada de la estación de enfermeras. “Completamente inaceptable. Estás tu de manager o no voy.”  
  
“Bueno, míralo desde su perspectiva, ¿si? Te dio una sobredosis bajo mi vigilancia, Sherlock.”  
  
“Pero eso no fue tu culpa, tú no eres mi maldita niñera.”  
  
Greg río, de la manera en que la gente ríe hacia las cosas que no creen que son graciosas. “Eso era exactamente lo que era y lo sabes.”  
  
Sherlock se levantó y avanzó unos pasos pasando su mano por su cabello. “Te  _necesito_. Eres el mejor ingeniero que he tenido.”  
  
“Y el peor manager de gira,” dijo Greg.  
  
“Llama a la gerencia. Estoy cancelando la gira si tú no estás en ella.”  
  
“Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sherlock. ¿Crees que de verdad tienes mucha influencia ahora? Ellos están amenazando con desconectarla de todas formas. ¿Olvidaste en donde estás?”  
  
“Si, si, estoy en rehabilitación. Pero no por mucho tiempo más.” Sherlock dejó de caminar intentando pensar. Pensar era mucho más difícil en ese lugar, como empujar a través de lodo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando pensó en una solución. “Diles que retengan mi pago. Todo. Como garantía de quedarme limpio mientras estamos en los Estados Unidos. No lucharé contra ellos  si tu estás en la gira.”  
  
Greg suspiró. Sherlock casi podía escucharle sacudiendo la cabeza. “Estás loco. Maldita y absolutamente loco.”  
  
Sherlock respiró profundamente. “Lo harán, sabes que lo harán. Probablemente ya están hablando sobre eso.”  
  
“Veré que puedo hacer. No hay manera en el infierno en la que me dejen dirigir la gira, sin embargo.”  
  
“Me importa un carajo eso,” dijo Sherlock. “Deja que ellos envíen a cualquier lacayo con el que puedan salir. Puedo trabajar con eso.”  
  
“Sherlock, si esto funciona, tienes que mantener tu parte del trato. La tuya no es la única carrera en la línea...”  
  
Medio escuchó percatándose que tenía audiencia con Rich. Sonrió, tanto para la audiencia como para el hombre del otro lado del teléfono. “Puedo hacer esto, Greg. Sin nada más, lo haré solo para molestar a Mycroft.” Su sonrisa se amplió, y para su sorpresa, Rich le sonrió de vuelta.  
  
  


  
Dos días después, Harry regresó a casa con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y una bolsa de comida China para llevar. John miró hacía arriba desde las listas de empleos. “¿Qué te pasó?”  
  
Harry dejó la comida en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a sacar tazones de cartón y plástico. “Ven a poner la mesa,” dijo. “Primero comeremos. Después hablaremos.”  
  
Con sospechas aumentadas, John fue a la cocina a hacer lo que ella pidió. Bajó platos del gabinete y los llevó a la mesa. “Eso suena… Como a problemas.”  
  
“No lo es,” dijo Harry tomando un plato y sirviendo una pila de fideos y vegetales. “Es brillante. No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso antes.”  
  
“Oh, Dios,” dijo John tomando una botella de agua mineral del refrigerador —Nada de alcohol en la casa, ya no más. “No estarás tratando de tenderme una trampa de nuevo, ¿verdad?”  
  
Por alguna razón, eso hizo que la sonrisa de Harry se retorciera. “No. No de la forma en que estás pensando de todas formas.” Ella no dijo nada al principio prestando atención a los dumplings y al arroz por unos minutos. Finalmente tomó una respiración profunda y dijo, “Quizá tenga un trabajo para ti. Y tú eres perfecto para él.”  
  
John enarcó sus cejas con la boca llena de fideos. “Trabajas en una compañía productora de música. No se ni una maldita cosa acerca de música. ¿Qué es lo que me tendrás haciendo? ¿Cargando cajas por ahí? ¿Archivando documentos?”  
  
“Mejor. Come primero.” Después se rehusó a decir otra palabra sobre eso hasta que hubieron terminado con la cena y hecho el aseo. Ella le condujo de nuevo a la sala de estar y lo sentó en el sofá.  
  
La vio con recelo. La mirada en sus ojos era extrañamente parecida a aquella vez cuando él tenía doce y ella diez, y ella sugirió que llenaran sus pistolas de agua con agua bendita de la iglesia para así poder ir a cazar vampiros. “Harry… ¿Qué estás tramando?”  
  
Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en sofá grande y eso no hizo nada para disipar la imagen de ella como una traviesa niña de diez años. “¿Cuánto sabes sobre Sherlock Holmes?”  
  
John frunció el ceño. El nombre era familiar, vagamente. Con un nombre como ese, seguro que debía de recordarlo. “Músico, ¿no? ¿Uno de los tuyos?” Harry asintió. Lo pensó de nuevo por un momento. “¿En algún tipo de problema? Eso es todo lo que tengo realmente.”  
  
“Nada mal para quién a estado fuera del país durante el último año,” dijo Harry. “Él es todas esas cosas. Estrella en ascenso, podría ser grande si pudiera mantener su mierda junta. Está a punto de ir de gira por América y le falta un manager de gira.”  
  
“¿Estás bromeando, verdad?”  
  
“John, eres perfecto para eso. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener las cosas funcionando. Mantener a la gente a tiempo y en línea, hacer arreglos. Es mucho de logística, pero podrías hacerlo.”  
  
“Harry…” Sacudió su cabeza.  
  
Ella respiró hondo. “John. Necesito que hagas esto por mí. No solo porque necesitamos a alguien en quién podamos confiar-porque dios sabe que lo hacemos-si no porque necesito que lo hagas. Necesitas salir del país por un rato. Irte de aquí.” Él comenzó a protestar, y ella lo cortó con un movimiento de mano. “Lo digo en serio. Necesitas salir de aquí. Es solo por unos meses, y cuando regreses, tendrás una canasta de huevos aún más grande y algunas historias interesantes para contar.”  
  
“Diez años en el ejército, tengo lleno mi cupo de historias interesantes,” murmuró.  
  
“Oh, pero no como estás.” Ella sonrió, y la chica demoniaca estaba de vuelta. “Esto es rock and roll, John. Vamos. Sabes que quieres una oportunidad de mandar a la gente alrededor de nuevo.”  
  
Bufó. “No estoy diciendo si. Pero háblame sobre eso.”  
  
“Bien.” Ella balanceó sus piernas abajo y se inclinó hacía adelante, todo excepto frotando sus manos juntas. “Viajar a través de los Estados Unidos. Salir con un grupo muy unido de individuos pero disfuncionales y llegar a conocerlos demasiado bien. Lidiar con el dinero, mantener a todos a tiempo. Solo mantener las cosas funcionando.”  
  
John hizo una mueca. “Suena como nuestras ultimas vacaciones familiares siendo niños.”  
  
“Pero _ mejor_ ,” ella dijo.  
  
“Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el truco?”  
  
“Tienes razón acerca de Sherlock estando en problemas. Justo acaba de salir de rehabilitación. Nosotros- bueno, nosotros esperamos que funcione, por falta de una palabra mejor, pero no estamos seguros.”  
  
John se frotó su frente. “Quieres que haga de niñera a un drogadicto.”  
  
“Quizá un poco.”  
  
“Harry-“  
  
“No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.” Su voz fue suficientemente suave que él miró hacia ella.  
  
“Eso era diferente.”  
  
“Si, lo sé,” dijo con una sonrisa tenue. “Entonces tenías que desperdiciar tu licencia para dejarme sobria. Esta vez será tu trabajo. John… él no puede ser difícil. No te mentiría.” Él hizo un gesto para que continuara. “La familia Holmes, son bastante elegantes. Sherlock puede ser muy de escuela pública algunas veces, aunque pretenda no serlo. Y está un poco consentido.”  
  
“Esto solo suena mejor y mejor.” John se apoyó de vuelta contra los cojines del sofá. “¿Algo más que tengas que lanzar sobre mí?”  
  
“Bueno… Es gay.”  
  
La frente de John se arrugó. “¿Y? Igual la mitad de tu oficina.”  
  
Harry encontró los bordes de los cojines del sofá muy interesantes de repente. “Y… Es bastante agresivo al respecto. Hemos perdido alguna buena gente de esta gira porque no podían hacerle frente.”  
  
“Bien, entonces me estás diciendo que llegará a mí.”  
  
“Probablemente. Y John, estoy segura de que no necesito decirte…”  
  
“Harry.” Le llamó la atención con el pie. “¿De verdad estás a punto de decirme que dormir con un consentido drogadicto en mi cargo es una mala idea? Porque ya me había dado más que cuenta.”  
  
“Él puede ser muy… carismático.”  
  
“Y estoy adivinando que petulante y arrogante y grosero,” dijo John. “No están en mi lista top ten de rasgos que busco en un polvo.”  
  
“No,” dijo Harry con torciendo su boca, “pero demasiado guapos y necesitados están. Solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?”  
  
“Soy un chico grande, Harry. Puedo mantener mis hormonas bajo control.”  
  
  


  
Se encontraron en la oficina de Mike Stamford. John hubiera preferido que se encontraran en la de Harry pero aparentemente se requería más tierra neutral. Así que se encontraron en la del jefe de Harry. Sherlock estaba sentado en la oficina cuando John llegó. Se puso de pie, y parecía ir hacía arriba, arriba, arriba, Dios era alto. Entonces se dio la vuelta. John había visto fotografías de Sherlock Holmes antes, y había leído algunas entrevistas con la esperanza de poder conocer a su nueva responsabilidad. Eso no le preparó para esto. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un buen golpe en el plexo solar. Las fotos mostraron los pómulos de niño bonito, el lustroso cabello oscuro y la piel blanca. No mostraron el cambiante gris-verde-azul de sus ojos, o la expresividad de su boca-actualmente dibujada en lo que solo podía ser llamado un puchero.  
  
 _Oh, joder, Harry. Estoy en problemas._  
  
“Sherlock,” dijo Mike, “este es el Capitán John Watson, tu nuevo manager de gira. John, Sherlock. El Capitán Watson recién regresó a casa del servicio.” Extendieron las manos, las estrecharon y John sintió un cosquilleo por su columna.  _Mierda_.  
  
John esperaba que su nuevo cargo viniera con una comitiva completa. Pero no fue así, solo su anterior manager de gira, Greg Lestrade. John le tomó gusto a él de inmediato, lo que le sorprendió ya que estaba efectivamente tomando el trabajo del hombre.  
  
“Greg va a quedarse como ingeniero de sala,” explicó Mike. “Hizo doble función por un rato, pero eso es realmente mucho para esperar de cualquiera, creo.”  
  
Greg sonrió levantando una pregunta en la mente de John. Algo de historia ahí entonces. Claramente no fue tan malo si él todavía estaba con la gira.  
  
“Un capitán,” dijo Sherlock. “¿Es la participación militar realmente necesaria? ¿Está esperando dirigir un cargo, Capitán Watson?”  
  
“Ahhh,no,” dijo John. Probó una sonrisa y encontró que casi le quedaba.  
  
“¿Tiene mucha experiencia con el negocio musical entonces?” Los ojos de Sherlock le hicieron sentir como si el hombre estuviera arrastrándose dentro de su cráneo.  
  
“El Capitán Watson viene altamente recomendado.” Mike dio un paso suavemente. “Creo que encontrarás que es un hombre de muchos talentos.”  
  
“Lo es.” John reconoció evaluación en los ojos de Sherlock, y mentalmente se pateó a si mismo por preguntarse como estaba midiéndole. “Si, estoy seguro de que lo es.”  
  
Mike se aclaró la garganta. “Caballeros, tenemos algunos detalles en los que trabajar. ¿Comenzamos?” Hizo un gesto hacía las sillas alrededor del escritorio. Los cuatro hombres se sentaron en ellas y empezaron a trabajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** : Fast-rope es una técnica militar que carece una traducción exacta al español y la más usada es la mera fonética de la palabra en inglés (fasrrou, fasrru).
> 
> Sobre el título del trabajo y de los capítulos:  
> Si pueden tomarse el tiempo de ir al trabajo original o ir conociendo un poco más de como surgió esta historia y sobre su autora, podrán ver que hay mucha influencia musical en él y esto se refleja sobre todo en los títulos. Por eso mismo he decidido dejarlo todo en inglés porque son parte de canciones que pueden localizar y saber cuales son yendo al trabajo original -siempre está ahí algún link hacía la canción- y personalmente creo que se perdería un poco de eso traduciendo literalmente cada título.
> 
> Y gracias por estar leyendo esta traducción.


	2. Lay My Hands on Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción del trabajo original [Pull the Stars from the Sky](/works/378901) by [roane](/users/roane/pseuds/roane).

“No, no, no. Maldita sea, Anderson. Al menos trata de actuar como si estuvieras cargando equipo con valor de miles de libras, ¿sí?” John presionó su pulgar y dedo índice en el puente de su nariz y tomó un respiro. En teoría, él sabía como esto se debía de funcionar. Concedido, su noción de recorrido y grupo de viaje involucraban más helicópteros y artillería pesada que furgonetas y aviones y vestuarios, pero el principio era el mismo: llevar a todos del punto A al punto B, y mantenerlos alimentados y relativamente descansados, listos para hacer sus trabajos. La principal diferencia estaba en que los soldados bajo su comando en el SAE estaban entrenados para seguir sus órdenes y mantener las cosas moviéndose en una línea recta. Esto era… nada de eso. La frase ‘pastoreo de gatos’ seguía viniendo a la mente.

Eran las siete de la mañana y el vuelo de partida de -¿dónde estaban? ¿Boston?- era a las diez. Se puso de pie para agarrar el otro extremo del sintetizador y deslizarlo de vuelta a la furgoneta. Podía ver a Sally luchando con cajas de camisetas, CDs, posters y otro poco de esto y aquello de mercancía. Greg estaría con ella. Era un buen hombre. Y hasta ahora parecía ser el único otro del montón con algo de sentido común.

Había un inconfundible toque de otoño en el aire, suficiente como para que John deseara tener algo más substancial que una camiseta bajo su chaqueta. Por alguna razón había pensado que los Estados serían más cálidos que Londres, pero claramente estaba equivocado, al menos hoy. La visión de Molly regresando cargada con tazas de papel de café y bolsas de lo que él esperaba fuera algo comestible era bienvenida.

Tomó un café y un panecillo de Molly y recorrió la agenda del día en su cabeza. Nueva York era la siguiente parada. Después de eso… bien, mierda. Lo tenía escrito en algún lado.

Greg caminó hacia él bebiendo el mismo terrible café que John estaba sosteniendo. “¿Quieres despertar a Su Majestad o debería hacerlo yo? Cuando dejé la habitación estaba todavía muerto para el mundo.”

John miró hacia su reloj y suspiró. “Debería. Necesito aclarar algunos detalles acerca del show de esta noche. ¿Estás bien acabando aquí?”

“Me aseguraré de que nadie rompa nada,” dijo Greg.

“Dame la llave de tu cuarto, solo en caso de que tenga que entrar y sacarlo,” dijo John.

John agarró otro vaso de café de Molly y algunos panecillos. Se dirigió de vuelta al hotel. Era bastante terrible en realidad: todo era madera reluciente y moderno y totalmente impersonal. Pasó a través del lobby y escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar la puerta de Sherlock.

“¿Sherlock? Estamos a punto de cargar todo. ¿Estás despierto?” Un murmullo desde detrás de la puerta. “Arriba y en punto, _sunshine_. Si quieres una ducha, mejor deberías de dártela ahora.”

“Vete.” La voz de Sherlock era tosca y nublada con sueño.

“Vamos. Tengo café.” Dijo John cantando la última palabra.

“Jódete.” Una pausa. “ _Capitán._ ”

“Ah-ah. Esa no es la manera de hablarle a alguien que te está trayendo cafeína y azúcar. No me hagas entrar ahí por ti.”

“No tengo nada encima.” Hubo un cambio en el tono de la voz de Sherlock. Sonaba más despierto, y divertido.

“Tú- oh por el amor de dios.” John abrió la puerta, esperando lo peor. Lo que obtuvo era una vislumbre de pelo negro alborotado apenas visible debajo de una sábana blanca, un brazo enredado alrededor de una almohada. Tomó el café extra y lo asentó en la mesa de noche. Antes de que John pudiera retirar su mano, los dedos de Sherlock se cerraron alrededor de ella y presionó un beso en el centro de la palma de John. John no debería maldecir por eso –a pesar de que maldecir ciertamente parecía lo más llamativo al momento- pero pensó que sintió un débil roce de lengua antes de que Sherlock dejara ir su mano. El cabello de detrás de su cuello se erizó y sus mejillas se sintieron calientes. Manteniendo su voz estable, dijo, “Bien. Entonces eres un fanático del café malo. Algo para tener en mente.”

La risa entre dientes de Sherlock fue baja y borrosa y medio ahogada por la almohada. John tragó, después dijo, “Vístete. Esperaré afuera. Necesitamos hablar sobre el set de esta noche.” Se deslizó fuera y cerró la puerta detrás de él percatándose demasiado tarde de que había dejado su café en aparador.

Greg estaba empujando lo último del equipo dentro de la furgoneta. Miró hacia John y alzó una ceja. “¿Estás bien, compañero? Te ves… Sonrojado.” _Maldición._

“Estoy bien.”

Enderezándose y estirando su espalda, Greg dijo, “Acabándote, ¿verdad?”

John aspiró aire por sus dientes. “¿Demasiado obvio?”

“Solo para alguien que lo conoce. Lo cual es, tu sabes, todo nosotros.” Sonrió. “Pasará.”

“Molestando al chico nuevo, ¿verdad?” John no pudo explicar el ligero descenso de su estómago a la certeza de Greg de que esto era temporal.

Greg lo atrapó alrededor del cuello con una cercana llave en la cabeza. “Tu solo estás de suerte porque _yo_ decidí que me agradas, compañero. Habría hecho de tu vida un inferno.” John lo apartó de un empujón y río.

 

Sherlock tomó un fila entera en la furgoneta, se acurrucó y miró el escenario pasar. El vuelo de Boston había sido al menos corto. John y Greg enfrente de él hablando sobre cosas aburridas: logísticas, hacer planes. Los demás llenaron las filas traseras riendo y hablando.

Por todos los derechos, está inactividad forzada, este confinamiento a un espacio pequeño con otra gente, debería de estar volviéndolo loco del aburrimiento. Ciertamente lo ha hecho en el pasado. Sherlock se detuvo a considerar juntando sus largos dedos contra sus labios. Obvio. La última vez que había pasado mucho tiempo como este viajando, había estado volando la mitad del tiempo, bajando la otra mitad. Ahora estaba solo somnoliento- estaba durmiendo mucho más ahora que antes, lo que encontraba profundamente irritante.

Dirigió su atención hacia los dos hombres sentados delante de él. Estaban encarándose hacía el otro metidos en conversación, ignorándolo. Greg tierra conocida, familiar justo debajo de los dedos de sus pies. Él era información de respaldo ahora, siempre ahí. Sherlock estudió el perfil de John. Greg había dicho algo acerca de las circunstancias, pero Sherlock no había estado prestando atención. Una lesión, lo más probable. Decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo como una forma de pasar el tiempo. Había inquietud en el par de hombros de John. Ah, la inactividad _si estaba_ molestando a alguien entonces.

“Cuando lleguemos a DC el Martes, solo sé que Marshall va a tratar de sacar todo lo que pueda de la toma. El bastardo siempre lo hace,” dijo Greg. “Y por el amor de Cristo, no le dejes darte un cheque. Efectivo solamente.”

“¿Malo?” preguntó John. Sus dedos cortos y redondos rasguñaron a la tapicería en el respaldo del asiento. Había un leve tremor ahí en su mano izquierda; Sherlock se preguntó si John siquiera lo había notado.

“La goma desea poder rebotar así de alto,” dijo Greg. “Seríamos pagados eventualmente, pero mejor solo evitar la molestia.”

“Bien. ¿Algo más que debería de saber al respecto?”

“Si.” Greg levantó su voz solo lo necesario para dejar en claro que no le estaba hablando solamente a John. “Cuídate de ese bastardo detrás de nosotros. Cuando tiene esa mirada en su cara, significa que esta a punto de causar algún problema.”

Sherlock llevó su atención lejos de John hacía Greg. “¿Qué mirada? Esta es mi cara.”

“Exactamente,” dijo Greg, y John río.

“Honestamente. Estaba tratando de aprender algo acerca del Capitán Watson.”

“John, por favor,” John dijo volviéndose a ver hacia Sherlock. “¿Qué te gustaría saber?”

“No hay nada que tu puedas decirme que yo aún no sepa,” Sherlock dijo. “Nada importante, de todas formas.”

“Oh, dios,” dijo Greg frotándose la cara. “Sherlock-“

John miró hacia Greg, luego regresó sus ojos hacia Sherlock. Los ojos de John eran como pedernales grises y lucían infinitamente pacientes, desmintiendo la inquietud en su tono muscular. Hubo una leve insinuación de sonrisa, o quizá una sugerencia de dientes. Un desafío entonces. “Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?”

Sherlock escuchó que la plática de la parte trasera de la furgoneta cesó mientras los otros escuchaban que estaba sucediendo. Una gran audiencia entonces. Sonrió volviendo su rostro hacia su oponente, tirando sus pies del banquilla y cruzando sus largas piernas. “Capitán John H. Watson. Daría que a tu edad… ¿Veintiocho? Dado tu edad y su rango, más o menos entraste al Ejército como un hombre enlistado tan pronto como tuviste la edad suficiente. Nada de universidad para ti. Pero no eres enteramente estúpido, así que imaginó que el dinero fue un factor.”

John lució sorprendido y miró hacía Greg, quién alzó sus manos. “No le dije nada,” dijo Greg. “Él solo… Hace esto.”

Sherlock continuó, como si John acabara de confirmar su conclusión. “Necesitabas un modo de mantenerte a ti mismo, entonces. Lo hiciste lo suficientemente bien por ti mismo en el Ejército. Pero algo pasó, solo unos meses atrás. ¿Qué tan mal herido estaba tu hombro izquierdo, Capitán? Yo diría que bastante mal, si fuiste dado de baja por eso. Tu mano derecha tiembla cuando no le estás prestando atención. No continuaste con tu fisioterapia, tch.” Sherlock aceleró a medida que se iba acercando al final. “No te identificas como homosexual o bisexual, pero definitivamente encuentras atractivos a los hombres, y muy probablemente te has movido más allá de cualquier etapa colegial de experimentación. Probablemente un compañero o dos en el Ejército.” Sonrió mientras alcanzaba el golpe de gracia. “Y estás tan atraído a mi que no puedes pensar como es debido.”

Sherlock escuchó la ligera inhalación de alguien detrás de él, probablemente Molly. El rostro de John permaneció perfectamente neutral, sin dar nada. “¿Y qué,” dijo John, “aparte de tu colosal ego, te da esa impresión?”

“Esta mañana, cuando me despertaste. Acaricié tu mano y te pusiste tan nervioso que prácticamente saliste huyendo del cuarto. Dejando atrás tu café.”

Sherlock vio como una débil sombra de rosa se deslizó por las orejas de John y bajó atravesando su cuello.

“Era un café terrible,” John dijo, sus ojos parpadeando hacía abajo una vez en lo que Sherlock leyó como un reconocimiento de derrota. Se sentó de nuevo contra el asiento, aun sonriendo. Juego, set, partido para Sherlock Holmes.

 

Un ahora después de llegar al Beacon, John se percató de que debió de haber tomado una siesta en el avión. Desde el momento en que sus pies tocaron el pavimento en Nueva York, estaba corriendo. Cargando equipo, ayudando a instalar el equipo, asegurándose de que el teatro tenía lo que ellos necesitaban… tuvo más de una ocasión para estar agradecido por las asombrosamente meticulosas listas que Greg le había dado el primer día.

El primer problema mayor era con la instalación de la mercancía. Sally lo localizó mientras él estaba discutiendo con el gerente del teatro. Él la vio de pie a un lado y gesticulando con impaciencia hacía el gerente. “Mira, Matt. Estará de regreso enseguida. Checa los complementos, por favor. No puedes solo poner unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y una bolsa de pretzels en el cuarto verde y pensar que eres bueno.” Se dio la vuelta hacía Sally y cerró la distancia entre ellos.

“John, no hay suficiente espacio. En ningún lado cerca.” Sally tenía sus brazos cruzados en frente de ella y le dio a Matt una mirada penetrante mientras pasaba. Ella regresó su mirada hostil hacía de nuevo a John.

“Muéstrame,” dijo John. La siguió hasta el vestíbulo, una pesadilla neo-griega altísima de dos pisos. Pillares y mármol y gigantes murales y una vasta extensión de suelo, ¿cómo en la tierra no había suficiente espacio? Entonces vio lo que Sally quería decir. Las cajas de mercancía habían sido escondidas casi detrás de uno de los conjuntos de escaleras que ascendían a la entreplanta. Una solitaria mesa plegable de pie cerca.

“Tu ni siquiera discutiste esto con ellos, ¿o sí?” Sally preguntó.

“No. Lo siento. Lo resolveré.” Se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

“Me estoy quedando sin tiempo aquí, John.”

“Lo sé, Solo- espera. Un minuto, ¿esta bien?” Echó a correr rumbo a las oficinas. Bien. Tenía que tener la situación con la mercancía y la comida resueltas, asegurarse de que todo estaba listo para la prueba de sonido-incluyendo a Sherlock, quién estaba por lo que John sabía, tomando una encantadora siesta antes del show en el cuarto verde, bruto suertudo. Revisó su reloj. 4 pm, dios.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina, luego entró para confrontar a Matt otra vez. “Muy bien, vamos a necesitar al menos una mesa más para la mercancía. Y si no es mucho problema, ¿podríamos realmente ponerlas donde la gente pueda verlas?” Mentalmente escupió en sus manos y se metió de nuevo a la batalla.

 

El hombre parado detrás de la complicadamente ridícula instalación de los sintetizadores, guitarra, cajas de ritmos, y computadoras estaba relajado, incluso bromeando con el ingeniero de sonido en los monitores y Greg fuera de la cabina de sonido mientras ellos trabajaban para obtener bien los niveles. Esta era la tercera vez que lo había visto, pero cada vez John era sorprendido de nuevo por la diferencia entre el Sherlock fuera del escenario y el Sherlock en el escenario. Maldito que si no era capaz de ser encantador cuando le daba la gana.

Por supuesto, eso cambiaría una vez que la audiencia estuviera presente, las bromas pararían y él cultivaría ese aire de etérea –aunque ligeramente peligrosa y perversa- aristocracia que era su persona en el escenario. Aun así: la relajación permanecería. Se le ocurrió a John que el Sherlock fuera del escenario era el que actuaba.

John escuchó risa en el escenario y miró para ver a Sherlock recogiendo la guitarra –no era algo que hiciera seguido, pero habían uno o dos números con ella.

“Ella te va a matar.” La voz de Greg vino desde el equipo de sonido.

Sherlock sonrió, raro y travieso. Jugó con la afinación, después comenzó a tocar un riff de blues que John reconocería en cualquier parte, pero nunca esperó escucharlo de Sherlock. Improvisó unas notas, luego entró con la letra, “Mustang Sally, guess you better slow that Mustang down…” John cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó contra el costado del arco del escenario con una sonrisa. Para un chico elegante de Sussex, él no estaba tan mal. Nunca lo había considerado tan bueno como Wilson Pickett, pero John estaba impresionado. Solo se puso mejor cuando una de las puertas hacia el lobby se abrió y John se percató de quién la ‘ella’ en cuestión era.

Sally no se molestó en entrar por completo al teatro, solo asomó la parte superior de su cuerpo a través de la puerta lo suficiente como para dirigirle al escenario un saludo de dos dedos. La respuesta de Sherlock fue ensuciar aún más la canción, completando con unos inconfundibles gemidos que tenían a John en algún lugar entre risas y excitado. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Greg más tarde sobre de qué era la broma.

 

El único descanso de John vino cuando el concierto realmente comenzó. La prueba de sonido había tardado mucho –hasta entonces todos ellos habían tardado- y los teloneros estaban molestos, pero eso, afortunadamente, no era uno de los problemas de John. Una vez Sherlock estaba en el escenario, la mayoría del trabajo de John estaba hecho, a menos que algo surgiera. Se detuvo en el cuarto verde y devoró un sándwich, después tomó uno más y se dirigió a la cabina de sonido. Masticó todo el camino hasta ahí sin importarle los modales –había comido por última vez aproximadamente doce horas antes, suponía. Para el momento en que llegó a la cabina, sus manos estaban vacías. Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sobre un taburete. 

Greg le asintió y miró de nuevo hacia el tablero. La vista del escenario desde la cabina no era tan mala después de todo. Era un poco ridícula pero no mala. El escenario tenía los remolinos de niebla requeridos, Sherlock en el centro rodeado de aparatos eléctricos. John se preguntó si Sherlock tenía alguna idea de cuanto de su carrera le debía a Molly Hooper. La iluminación de Molly era algo maravilloso. Ella tenía un don para moldear las características angulares de Sherlock con solo el balance adecuado de luz y sombras, haciéndole ver tanto angelical o demoniaco según la música lo requiriera.

John aun no estaba seguro de si disfrutaba esa música; al principio le había sonado como nada más que bajo grave con ocasionales muestras de orquesta y letras gruñidas. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo: era impresionante, todo ese sonido viniendo de la mente y manos de un solo hombre. Y la audiencia la estaba disfrutando.

Todo se tranquilizó mientras Sherlock tomaba la guitarra para una de las más suaves canciones. John deslizó el taburete hacia atrás contra la pared posterior de la cabina y escuchó. La voz que se vertía sobre él era baja y dulcemente áspera. Era… tranquilizador. Cerró los ojos, solo por un momento, luego cayó en un sueño ligero.

El cuarto verde estaba concurrido y ruidoso con la mejor parte de la lista de invitados buscando unirse a la fiesta después del show, escalando hacia un sinuoso viaje del cuarto verde hacia la variedad de habitaciones de hotel. John estaba feliz de solo haber dejado el show atrás. Nueva York había sido, hasta ahora, un colosal dolor en el trasero. Matt había pagado, y el dinero estaba guardado a salvo en la chaqueta de John. Se inclinó contra la pared más cerca del espejo iluminado y se removió para aliviar el agarre de la chaqueta contra su hombro adolorido.

La fiesta apenas estaba comenzando. John podía oler la hoja de cannabis a pesar de que no había niebla sobre el cuarto aún, y parecía que todos estaban sosteniendo un trago. Planeó quedarse con su sola cerveza durante todo el tiempo que pudiera, sintiéndose un poco como una niñera. Del otro lado del cuarto vio a Greg conversando con dos chicas vestidas en varias permutaciones de “escaso” y “negro”. Había tenido algunos ojos curiosos asomando hacia él también, pero la única cosa que realmente quería hacer en una cama justo ahora era dormir.

Molly y Sally arrojaban palomitas a Anderson quién estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para impresionar a la ingeniera de sonido, quién había estado trabajando con los monitores durante el show. Parecía que podía romper a Anderson con un brazo, y también no parecía impresionada. Cada cierto tiempo, Molly buscaba con la mirada a Sherlock. El enamoramiento de Molly por Sherlock era una de esas cosas de la que todos sabían pero nadie hablaba. John había descubierto que había un montón de secretos abiertos. Supuso que cuando pasas seis semanas con las mismas cinco personas, la única concesión de privacidad era que no hablabas acerca de lo que sabías. No había sido tan diferente en los cuarteles.

Sherlock, aún sudoroso por las tres horas en el escenario, estaba enfurruñado en el sillón aferrando una toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Un representante de alguna pequeña marca independiente estaba sentado junto a él tratando de iniciar una conversación. John casi sintió lástima por él. Sherlock apenas estaba incluso fingiendo interés en el hombre. Parecía que la única bebida que tenía enfrente de él era agua mineral, aunque prácticamente había estado fumando cigarros en cadena desde que regresó tras bastidores.

Tan pronto como Sherlock bajó del escenario, John había visto sus hombros tensarse como si anticipara la caída de un golpe. No se había molestado en cambiarse sus ropas del escenario, si bien pantalones de cuero _así_ de ajustados tenían que ser incómodos. Sherlock había sudado la mayoría del maquillaje de escenario, pero aún había delineador manchado alrededor de sus ojos.

Sherlock se puso de pie, cortando al representante de la marca a mitad de una oración. Dio un paso arriba y sobre la maltratada mesa de café y dijo, “Largo.” Su voz atravesó a través del ruido de la fiesta, que se apagó en respuesta. Los asistentes, casi docena en total, miraron hacia él por un momento. “Dije largo.” Comenzaron a mezclarse con algunos murmullos. A juzgar por la expresión de Sally, eso había pasado antes. John levantó los hombros de la pared para seguirlos. “No tú, Capitán,” dijo Sherlock. “Alguien tiene que mantener un ojo sobre mi, ¿cierto?”

“Cierto,” dijo John, y se sentó de vuelta contra la pared dando un trago a su cerveza. Miró a Greg, que estaba de salida. Le dio a John un comprensivo encogimiento de hombros. _Dios, ¿ahora qué?_

Todavía se sentía picado por el análisis de Sherlock en la furgoneta. No había estado equivocado. Acerca de nada de eso. Eso irritaba a John, haber sido tan fácil de leer. John se preparó para más de lo mismo ahora.

Una vez que el cuarto estuvo vacío, Sherlock usó la toalla para empezar a secar su cabello, despeinarlo en ondas salvajes. “Entonces. Mi hermano te contrató para—¿qué? ¿Asegurarse de que me quedé derecho y comportándome*?”

“Realmente,” John dijo, moviéndose hacia el ahora-vacío sillón, “tu gerencia me contrató para mantener el dinero entrando y asegurar de que llegues a los shows a tiempo. No tengo idea de quién es tu hermano. En cuanto a lo de derecho y comportándote*—eso no es mi problema. Siempre y cuando no estés jodidamente ido durante los conciertos, no me importa lo que hagas.”

“Bien,” dijo Sherlock, encontrándose con los ojos de John en el espejo. “Porque no lo hago ‘derecho*’.” Dijo la palabra con una sonrisa y una mordida crispada a la última sílaba.

“Me he quedado con esa impresión, si,” John dijo, su voz templada como una mañana de abril. 

“¿Qué hay acerca de ti?”

John descansó sus codos en sus rodillas inclinándose hacía adelante y acunando su botella de cerveza entre ambas manos. “¿Yo? Pensé que tu ya me tenías todo resuelto.”

“¿Pero estaba en lo correcto?”

“No veo donde eso es algo de tu incumbencia.” John le dio una sonrisa, mostró los dientes.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta desde el espejo y caminó acercándose con perezosos pasos extendidos. Arrancó la botella de cerveza de las manos de John con elegantes dedos y bebió de ella, el trago hizo tiritar la línea blanca de su garganta. La asentó de nuevo en las manos de John. “Podría hacerlo de mi incumbencia,” dijo.

Y ahí estaba el desafío que John estaba esperando. “De verdad no podrías,” dijo, recostándose contra el sofá como si no le importara nada en el mundo.

“¿Así de seguro estás?” John no se sorprendió cuando Sherlock se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas conforme hablaba. “Porque parecías interesado esta mañana.”

“¿Haces esto con todos o soy un caso especial?” John tenía la sospecha de que “respirar” igualaba a “parecer interesante” en la mente de Sherlock. Se mantuvo en compostura y simplemente alzó la vista hacia Sherlock. Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que Sherlock se sentó en su regazo con un discreto giro de sus caderas que no dejó espacio a dudas de a donde Sherlock pensaba llevar eso. Lo cual fue el por qué John reaccionó de la forma en que lo hizo. “Sherlock, córrete.”

Sherlock se inclinó y la esencia de sudor y cuero y humo de cigarro se mezclaron con el olor de cerveza derramada goteando en el sofá de la botella de cerveza olvidada de John. La combinación no debía de haber sido tan excitante, pero lo era. Después hubo esa risa suave cerca del oído de John. “Eso estaba intentando”

John contestó con los dientes apretados. “Córrete de mi regazo.”

Sherlock se echó hacía atrás y le dio lo que le continuaba a una mala cara seguida de una lenta y oscura sonrisa. “Oblígame.”

Fue una cosa simple realmente, alcanzar una esbelta muñeca en su mano izquierda y presionarla hacía arriba detrás de la espalda de Sherlock, solo así. Solo lo necesario para usar de palanca. Sherlock se tenía que levantar o ser herido. John siguió a Sherlock hasta sus pies, manteniendo la muñeca clavada detrás de él lo que era también clavar sus cuerpos juntos. Sherlock se retorció. Los ojos de John estaban casi a la altura de la barbilla de Sherlock, pero la altura hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una desventaja para él. “No sé que juego crees que estás jugando,” dijo John. “Pero yo no estoy aquí para jugar. Este es mi maldito _trabajo_ , y tengo la intención de hacerlo.”

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban muy abiertos y oscuros, y su respiración era un poco inestable mientras asentía. John había halado un gatillo de algún tipo. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro archivó ese para considerarlo más tarde. Soltó la muñeca de Sherlock, y él—idiota imposible que era—inmediatamente agarró a John por la cintura y lo atrapó con la guardia baja en un feroz beso con la boca abierta.

John se dio a si mismo un segundo para desfrutarlo, después alcanzó y presionó sus manos alrededor de la parte superior de los hombros de Sherlock y empujó, firme y deliberadamente, separándolos unos del otro. “No,” dijo, “esta ocurriendo.” Sus manos se deslizaron hacía abajo y se detuvieron en la delgada y húmeda camiseta que cubría el pecho estrecho de Sherlock y aplicó un poco más d presión, creando aún más distancia.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Greg asomó su cabeza. “Odio interrumpir.” John retiró las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás. “Pero nos están echando en quince.”

Eso los situaba cerca de las dos de la mañana. Dios, John estaba cansado. “Gracias, Greg,” John dijo y arrojó una toalla nueva a Sherlock, dirigiéndose a la puerta. “De regreso al hotel en diez minutos, ¿sí?”

Ignoró el gesto grosero que lo siguió hacía afuera por el corredor.

 

Greg estaba de pie en la salida trasera, cigarro en una mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. “Lo hiciste bien. El último manager de tiempo completo que tuvimos estaba desnudo y gritando en solo diez minutos.”

John parpadeó mientras la comprensión encajaba. “Estás bromeando. Dios.”

Greg exhaló el humo con una risa. “Lo cuál no habría sido tan malo—estás cosas pasan, ¿si? Pero entonces ella intentó fingir que no había pasado, y Sherlock aprovechó cada oportunidad disponible para regodearse… Si, ella no se quedó con la gira por mucho más tiempo después de eso. Así que tuve que ejercer una doble función por un rato.”

“Espera. ¿Ella? Pero él es—”

“No dejes que te engañe.” Aplastó el cigarrillo. “Es un bastardo de igual de oportunidades.”

“¿Era eso de lo que se trataba aquello con Sally?” John se inclinó contra la pared y dobló su rodilla derecha de forma experimental, hizo una mueca casi al final.

“¿Durante la prueba de sonido? Dios, no,” Greg dijo. “Esa historia es tan vieja que es prácticamente un mito ahora.”

John esperó. Cuando Greg no continuó, “Si, ¿y? Vamos.”

Greg miró alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando. “Cuando ella se unió la primera vez, Anderson intentó todo en el maldito mundo para llevarla a la cama.”

“Dios. ¿Ustedes hacen alguna otra cosa además de coger por aquí?” John río, pero no era una vibra poco familiar—demasiado esperar, demasiado aburrimiento, lejos de casa.

“Si, nos enojamos con bastante regularidad también.” Greg sonrió, después continuó. “Una noche él decidió, hey, a ella le deben gustar los músicos, ¿verdad? Las mujeres aman a los músicos. Así que trató jodidamente de darle una serenata con…”

“…‘Mustang Sally’,” John terminó.

“No se dio cuenta de que todos podíamos oírlo. Así que cuando llegó al estribillo—ya sabes, la parte de ‘ _ride, Sally, ride_ ’—él piensa que va a ser sexy, ¿verdad?”

John gruñó, medio en vergüenza por el técnico. “Eso era lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo en el escenario.”

“Uno de estos días, Sally va a subir ahí y asesinarlo,” Greg dijo alegremente. “Anderson solo finge que eso nunca pasó.”

“Entonces… lo que pasó ahí atrás…” John señaló con un gesto de nuevo al teatro.

“No te preocupes. Él esta molesto, así que creó que pasaste la prueba.”

“La—¿En qué coño me metió Harry aquí?”

Greg le dio una palmada en el hombro y río mientras se dirigía hacia el hotel.

 

Sherlock esperó hasta que todos los demás hubieran dejado el Beacon antes de caminar de regreso solo. Él no tenía un jodido toque de queda, sin importar lo que John Watson pensara. Se tomó su tiempo, dejando que el frío en el aire secara lo último del sudor del escenario. Para cuando regresó al hotel, estaba helado, pero se sentía más despejado mentalmente. Era el tiempo más largo que había pasado para el solo (despierto, al menos) desde que habían dejado Reino Unido. La señal de ‘No molestar’ no estaba colocada en la puerta de su habitación, así que asumió que Greg estaba solo. La abrió para ver a Greg ya tendido sobre una de las camas, medio dormido enfrente de la luz azul de la televisión. Parpadeó cuando Sherlock encendió la luz de la mesa de noche.

“Estás siendo un cabrón de primera,” dijo Greg. “Solo para que quede claro.”

Sherlock ya estaba quitándose sus ropas. “Me voy a duchar. ¿Es algo de lo que puedes sermonearme a través de la puerta o puede esperar hasta que haya terminado?”

“Él es un buen tipo, Sherlock,” la voz de Greg lo siguió a la vuelta de la esquina dentro del baño.

Sherlock se inclinó en la puerta, “¿Cuándo he tenido algo de paciencia para los tipos buenos?” Cerró la puerta y abrió el agua tan caliente como lo podía soportar. John Watson _era_ un buen tipo, pensó mientras se adentraba debajo del rocío hirviendo. Ese era el problema. Era exasperante. Se dio cuenta de eso en la oficina de Mike: control de acero enroscado en un compacto y deliciosamente muscular paquete. Un buen hombre, leal y verdadero: obvio. Y debió de haber sido _aburrido_. Frotó su cabello antes de enjugarlo. Sherlock debería de hallar a John Watson completa e inevitablemente aburrido.

 _“Oblígame.”_. Y John _lo había hecho_. La piel de Sherlock se erizó a pesar del agua caliente. Quería ver que le pasaría a ese control cuando era empujado. Hasta ahora los resultados habían sido prometedores. Tenía una abrumadora necesidad de ver quién era John cuando estaba _in extremis_.¿Cómo habría sido en combate? ¿Cómo sonaría cuando se viniera? La idea hizo surgir un tremor en su vientre, caliente y sinuoso a través de los músculos de sus muslos. Sherlock respiró hondo y enjuagó lo último de jabón, y cortó el agua.

Greg estaba profundamente dormido cuando Sherlock dejó el calor del baño, el cabello goteando dándole escalofríos por la espalda. Usó la toalla alrededor de su cintura para secar la peor parte de ella, después se arrojó debajo de las sábanas de la cama vacía antes de apagar la luz.

Mientras se recostaba ahí, se percató de que la cosa más exasperante e intrigante de todo acerca de John Watson era que había dicho ‘no’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Aquí hay un juego de palabras con 'straight'. Lo tomé de la mejor forma posible, ya saben, limitantes del idioma.
> 
> Nota de la autora: La SAE a la que se refiere John al principio del capitulo es por la Servicio Aéreo Especial, una unidad de fuerzas especiales en el Ejército Británico.
> 
> Para saber a qué canción pertenece el título de este capítulo consulta el trabajo original. Y gracias por el interés en la traducción.


End file.
